poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Meets The Incredibles 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino Tonitini Meets The Incredibles 2. Opening Trying to stop the Underminer Jack-Jack vs Racoon/Jack-Jack has Powers Bob Parr: You have... POWERS!!! Yeah baby!! Tino cheers Violet up - - - - Tino Tonitini: It'll be okay. Sometimes you got to keep your identity a secret. Sunset Shimmer: We got something for you. - - - Evelyn reveal her true nature on supers (Meanwhile, the hypno-goggles Evelyn placed on Helen turns off. Helen wakes up from the trance and finds herself strapped down in a chair. She tries to remove the googles, but it was painful. It turns out that she's also locked inside a subzero computer room.) Evelyn Deavor: I would resist the temptation to stretch. The temperature around you is well below freezing. Try to stretch and you'll break. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: So, you're the Screenslaver. Evelyn Deavor: Yes, and no. Let's just say I created the character and prerecorded the messages. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Does Winston know? Evelyn Deavor: That I'm the Screenslaver? Of course not! Can you imagine what Mr. Free Enterprise would do with my hypnosis technology? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Worse than what you're doing? Evelyn Deavor: Hey, we're using the technology to destroy people's trust in it like we're using superheroes. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: We're? What do you mean, "we're"? Lord Boxman: She means us. (Moments later, the Dazzlings, Megan, Lord Boxman, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, and the Spectral Space Pirates appear, laughing wickedly at Elastigirl) Spectre: (laughs) Long time no see, Elastigirl. How have you been? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? You guys? Why are they here? Evelyn Deavor: I hired them to help me cover my tracks in being the Screenslaver. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I don't get it. Why would you be working with Tino's worst enemies? Foolscap: It's simple really. We made a deal with her. If we cover her true identity as the Screenslaver, she can manipulate people into thinking that supers make others look bad by hacking into the TV screen and hypnotizing them. Megan: And it turns out that you've made a terrible mistake. Framing someone who is innocent and had no clue in what was happening. That really wasn't a smart thing to do to be perfectly honest. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Who did I put in jail? Adagio Dazzle: The pizza delivery guy. Looked really handsome when he's not the Screenslaver. Aria Blaze: He even had the right height and build-up in the muscles. Sonata Dusk: And he gave you a pretty good fight, too. Or we should say, (points to Evelyn) "she" gave you a pretty good fight through him. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But doesn't it bother you that an innocent man is in jail? Evelyn Deavor: Eh, he was surly. Darrell: Yeah, and the pizza was cold anyway. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (to Evelyn) I counted on you. Evelyn Deavor: That's why you failed. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? Evelyn Deavor: Why would you count on me? Because I built you a bike? Because my brother knows the words to your theme song? We don't know each other! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But you can count on me anyway. Evelyn Deavor: I'm supposed to aren't I? Because you have some strange abilities and a shiny costume. The rest of us are supposed to put our lives into your gloved hands. That's what my father believed. When our home was broken into, my mother wanted to hide. Begged my father to use the safe room. But Father insisted they call his superhero friends. He died--pointlessly, stupidly--waiting for heroes to save the day. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But why would you... your brother... Evelyn Deavor: Is a child! Raymond: Her brother is nothing more than a stupid, immature child who always has his head in the clouds about superheroes! Sheer: His goal of helping supers treats humanity’s independence like a mere joke! Evelyn Deavor: Yes! He remembers the time when we had parents and superheroes! So, like a child, Winston conflates the two. Mommy and Daddy went away because supers went away. Our sweet parents were fools to put their lives in anybody else's hands! SUPERHEROES KEEP US WEAK! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Are you gonna kill me? Evelyn Deavor: Nah. Using you is better. You're going to help us make supers illegal forever! (Evelyn activates the remote and places Helen under her hypnotic control with the goggles. In doing so, all of the villains laugh evilly) Violet alerts Tino and friends/"Incredobile, take us to DEVTECH" Tino Tonitini: Geez, I am never drinking Red Bull ever again. (hears a knock at the door) Huh? Oh, now, who could that be? I'm coming! (the knocking gets louder) Oh, shoot. I'm coming! (mumbles) Who could be knocking on the door at this time of night? The nerve of some people. (answers the door and it turns out to be Violet) Violet? What are you doing here at this hour? And why is your dad's car parked near the curb? Violet Parr: Shh! Tino, there's no time to waste! My brother, Dash, and I need your help. Tino Tonitini: Is it Jack-Jack again? Violet Parr: No. This time, it's our parents. Tino Tonitini: Your parents? Did something bad happened to your parents? Violet Parr: Well, minutes ago, my dad received a strange phone call about mom from DEVTECH. Tino Tonitini: DEVTECH? What's that? Violet Parr: I don't know, but soon after dad phone Lucius to look after us, we were ambushed by a group of supers who were wearing weird goggles. We think someone might be controlling them. Tino Tonitini: Mind-controlling goggles? That's pretty spooky. Do you know the mastermind behind all this? Violet Parr: No, but my brother and I think that our mysterious new enemy might be mind-controlling our parents. Just like how they've mind-controlled Lucius when he tried to protect us. Tino Tonitini: Wait a minute. Are you saying that the reason you're asking us for our help is because your mother and father are in danger? (Violet nods her head) Oh my gosh! Be right back. (runs upstairs and turns on the light) WAKE UP, EVERYBODY!!! (Everyone freaks out) Tish Katsufrakis: Hey, don't scream like that, Tino. What's happening? Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, it's the middle of the night. Carver Descartes: I was only up 'til 11:00 with my forty winks! Lola Loud: Alright, who did it? Who said "wake up"? It's quarter of 5 in the morning and someone interrupted my beauty sleep. Now speak up! Who was it? Tino Tonitini: It was me, Lola. Lola Loud: (scoffs) What do you mean, Tino? Waking us up at quarter of 5 in the middle of the night. Getting up this early is no way for me to make myself beautiful. Tino Tonitini: Look, guys, I'm sorry I did that and I know we all need our sleep because it's late. But this is important. Violet and her brother, Dash are here. They're asking us for our help! Pinkie Pie: Is it Jack-Jack again? Tino Tonitini: No! Well, yeah, but that's not important. This time, it's their parents. Rarity: Their parents? What about them? Sunset Shimmer: Did something terrible happened to them? Tino Tonitini: Yes, Violet and her brothers told me that their parents and Lucius have been captured and they are being mind-controlled by a mysterious villains through some strange goggles! Lori Loud: What?! Captured?! Luan Loud: Mind-controlled?! Lisa Loud: How does she know? Where? Tino Tonitini: She didn't tell me where they're being held captive, but she did mention something about a place called DEVTECH. Sunset Shimmer: DEVTECH? I've heard rumors about that place and rumors about a strange villain named Screenslaver. Lynn Loud: Screenslaver? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. One day after Helen Parr left for her job, someone on the street told me about the Screenslaver and his ability to hack into a TV screen to hypnotize someone. If that's the case, he might have been the one who made those goggles and are using them to hypnotize the superheroes. K.O.: Oh my goodness! - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Violet, we've been talking about what has been happening. And after much deliberation, we have to decided to help you in rescuing your parents and foil the evil plan of our new enemy, the Screenslaver. Violet Parr: Really? You will help? Tino Tonitini: Of course we'll help. It's what friends do. Sunset Shimmer: Yep! We will not tolerate this kind of injustice. Lana Loud: Come on, guys! Let's go! Lola Loud: Yeah! What are we waiting for? Leni Loud: Nothing, let's hurry! Carver René Descartes: Yes, let's go! Lincoln Loud: Let's get going! Lynn Loud: Alright, gang, let's move! We've got an evil plan to foil! Come on! Hup-one, hup-two, hup-three! Hup! Hup! Hup! - - Bobby Santiago: Send us a text message or a phone call as soon as you need back-up. Ronnie Anne Santiago: We'll stay here and call the New Urbem Police Department. - - - Bobby Santiago: (waving while holding Lily) You guys be extremely careful! Ronnie Anne Santiago: And good luck! We'll be rooting for all of you! Sneaking onboard/Devising a plan - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Alright, guys. If we're going to rescue Bob, Helen, and Lucius, we're going to have to split up and find them in different directions. But we have to keep in touch with each other. Let's see. There's got to be something we can use for a mode of communication. Dash Parr: Hey, how about these? (points to a box of walkie-talkies) Sunset Shimmer: Walkie-talkies! That's it! Good eye, Dash. - - - Violet vs. Voyd and the Dazzlings (Voyd suddenly appears along with the Dazzlings) Violet Parr: Uh-oh. Adagio Dazzle: Well, well, well. Looks like we've got an intruder. Great job, Voyd. What's the occasion, Violet? Coming to rescue your precious mommy and daddy? Aria Blaze: Aww, how sweet. I guess that makes them the damsels in distress. Huh, girls? Sonata Dusk: Yep. And it's too bad no one will rescue you. Because you will be joining them in our army of brainwashed supers. Voyd, seize her! - - - Aria Blaze: Don't you worry, Vi. It may feel strange, but at least you'll be reunited with your parents. Adagio Dazzle: Now, hold still my dear. It'll all be over with soon. Carver Descartes: Oh, girls... (pushes a cart towards the Dazzlings and knocks them over) (Violet kicks Voyd and knocks her down.) Carver Descartes: Max, Chomp, now! (Max and Chomp throw a blanket over the Dazzlings, trapping all three of them underneath.) Max Taylor: Whoopsie daisy! Guess we don't know our own strength. Adagio Dazzle: Hey, let us out of here! Violet Parr: Sorry, girls. You're on your own. It was nice chatting with ya. Bye-bye! Finding Jack-Jack/Overhearing the telecast - - Violet Parr: Where's Jack-Jack? Radicles: Say what? Tino Tonitini: What's going on now? Sunset Shimmer: Violet and Dash lost Jack-Jack. Tino Tonitini: What?! (groans) Okay, okay, okay. Change of plans. Violet and Dash, go find your baby brother. The rest of you continue on with your assignments on finding the Screenslaver. And Violet. Violet Parr: Yes, Tino? Tino Tonitini: (smiles) Don't worry. Your parents are going to be okay. We will rescue them. I promise you. Just go take care of your brothers. Once we've found your parents, we'll let you know about their whereabouts, okay? Violet Parr: Okay. - - - Winston Deavor: It is done! The world is super again! (The crowd cheers) Winston Deavor: Group photo. Come on. Group photo, everyone. Squeeze in. That's it. Historic occasion. Everyone smile. (Suddenly, the screens get hacked and it projects hypnotic screenings. It brainwashes the world leaders and supers including Winston. Tino walks past the door where the flashing lights are coming from.) Tino Tonitini: Huh? What's going on? Where are those lights coming from? (Tino peaks in through the door and sees everyone hypnotized by the screening) Tino Tonitini: (gasps) Everyone is being hypnotized by the screen! But where's Bob, Lucius and Helen? (sees them standing in front of the camera and gasps) There they are. (notices the goggles Violet's been talking about) Those must be the hypno-goggles Violet mentioned about. (picks up walkie-talkie) Sunset. Come in, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Tino? Tino Tonitini: I've got great news. I've just spotted Violet and Dash's parents. They are with Lucius in the conference room along with several ambassadors and other supers. Sunset Shimmer: That's great, Tino! Are they well? Tino Tonitini: They're okay. But strangely enough, they appear to be wearing the goggles Violet told us about earlier. I'm gonna go take a picture and send it to you and our friends. (Tino takes out his phone, sneaks into the conference room without looking at the screen, and snaps a photo of the hypnotized Bob, Lucius, and Helen. He quickly sneaks out and sends the photo to everyone.) Rarity: (gasps) Goodness gracious! Applejack: Tarnation! Fluttershy: This is terrible! Sunset Shimmer: So, how are we going to sneak in and get those off? Tino Tonitini: We can't. If we step in, we'll all get mesmerized by the hypno-screens like everybody else. We're just gonna have to think of another way to save them. Zoe Drake: Do you have any idea whose behind all this? Tino Tonitini: I don't know, but we'll find out eventually. I'm sure of it. Lori Loud: (via speaker) Tino! Tino! Come in, Tino! Tino Tonitini: Yes, Lori? What is it? Lori Loud: We've got good news and bad news. Leni Loud: The good news is we've found our mysterious villain. She's goes by the name Evelyn Deavor and is the brother of Winston Deavor, who appears to be an advocate for supers. Tino Tonitini: And what's the bad news? Lori Loud: The bad news is... you might want to listen to this. Everyone, turn on your walkie talkies and listen. (turns on speaker for the telecast on TV) (All of the heroes turn on the speaker) Evelyn Deavor: (background) Go on phase 2. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Years of mandated hiding and silence has made us bitter! You bring us out into the light only to clean up the messes your lack of discipline creates! Carver Descartes: Lack of discipline? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Your bodies and your character have made you weak! Your promises are empty and you will pay for it! Rarity: Weak? Lucius Best/Frozone: We no longer serve you! We serve only us! May the fittest survive! (static) Chad Brentley: Well, we, uh... some very alarming moments there. Before the, uh, technical difficulties, please bare with us. Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Did you guys hear that? Lor McQuarrie: Lack of discipline? Weak? May the fittest survive? What in the world are they talking about? K.O: They can't be serious about all that. Tish Katsufrakis: Is what they're saying really true about us? Applejack: They don't really mean it. Do they? Tino Tonitini: Guys, don't listen to them. They don't mean any of that. Remember, they are being mind-controlled through Evelyn's goggles. She's making them say what she wants them to say. Through her vision of supers. Pinkie Pie: Tino's right, guys. What they're saying right now isn't making any sense at all. Fluttershy: What are going to do? We've got to rescue them somehow. Tino Tonitini: Don't worry, Fluttershy, we will. In fact, I've got a plan. If it works, it will be able to help everyone. (gasps as he sees Bob, Helen, and Lucius walking towards the door) (Tino quickly backs away and hides somewhere. The brainwashed Bob, Helen, and Lucius come out from the conference room, leaving the ambassadors, Winston, and other supers hypnotized. Bob shuts the door and walks off with Helen and Lucius.) Tino Tonitini: Phew! That was close. Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Tino Tonitini: They just left the conference room. I'm going to go follow them without being seen. Fluttershy: Be careful, Tino. (Tino quietly follows the brainwashed supers as they all head to the bridge.) Tino Tonitini: They're heading for the bridge. I'm going to get a closer look. Zoe Drake: Make sure they don't see you. (They enter the bridge and attack the captain. One of the sailors runs over to the phone.) Sailor: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Evelyn Deavor: Hold! Let him talk. (Tino steps closer to the door and peeks in.) Sailor: Superheroes have forcibly taken the bridge! Evelyn Deavor: Now. Sailor: I repeat! Superheroes have... (Bob throws him away, knocking him and another sailor out) Tino Tonitini: Ooh! Huh? (Bob rips the radio system off and throws it off deck. Helen then steers the ship around.) Tino Tonitini: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Rarity: (via speaker) Tino, what's going on? Rex Owen: (via speaker) What is Bob, Helen, and Lucius doing? Tino Tonitini: (whispers) They're turning the ship around. Tish Katsufrakis: What? Why? Tino Tonitini: I don't know. Evelyn Deavor: A little further. Little further. Stop! (Helen stops steering the ship and Bob smashes the control panel.) Tino Tonitini: (looks closer and whispers) Wait a minute. Is Evelyn commanding them to set a crash course into New Urbem's city harbor?! (backs far away from the door, runs down the hallway and hides into the janitor's closet) Guys, we've got a problem! Evelyn's forcing them to formulate a terrorist attack by making the ship crash into the city! She's going to kill everyone there and everyone on this ship! Including us, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, their parents, Lucius, herself and even her brother! Sunset Shimmer: WHAT?!?! Lana Loud: That's insane! Lola Loud: This is madness! K.O.: Yeah! That's crazy! Radicles: That monstrous witch! Enid: That woman's a devil! Sunset Shimmer: (punches the wall) That monster! She's gone nuts! Is she really intending on going this far by killing herself and her brother?! Applejack: That's it! We're putting a stop to this right now! Max Taylor: Indeed, we will! Fluttershy: So, what are we going to do, Tino? Tino Tonitini: We're going to have to sabotage Evelyn's terrorist attack and get those goggles off of every superhero she hypnotized. But first, we have to get her away from the monitors and shut down the hypnotic trance on the video projector. Lola, Lynn, and Lori, I need you girls to lure Evelyn out. Distract her as long as you can. Everyone else, find every villain who is working for her on this ship and do the same thing. Once you find all of the villains, lock them up somewhere where they can't escape. Lynn Loud: You got it, Tino. Tino Tonitini: Lucy, Lisa, and Luna, you girls sneak into the control room with Lincoln. Hack into the monitor and shut everything down. Lincoln, while the girls are taking care of the monitor, I want you to be on a lookout in case if Evelyn escapes and heads back to the control room. If she does, I want you to warn the girls and get out of there right away. Lincoln Loud: Okie dokie, Tino. Tino Tonitini: Let me know when all of the villains are taken care of and meet me at the bridge. That's where Bob, Helen and Lucius are. We've got to be quick on this guys. It's do or die! Max Taylor: Tino's right, guys. It's now or never! Let's do this for Bob, Helen, and Lucius! Sunset Shimmer: And for all supers around the world! Enid, K.O., Radicles: Let's do this, guys! Everyone: Let's go!!! Distracting Evelyn/Lisa and Sci-Twi attempting to remove the hypnotic programming - - - - (Lola, Lynn, and Lori are both in a costume dressed as a Pizza Planet delivery guy.) Lola Loud: This is so stupid, Tino. Why do we have to wear such a ridiculous costume? This is really old school. Tino Tonitini (via speaker) Lola, whether you like it or not, it's the only way to distract her so we can turn off the screens. Now, please bare with it a little longer. The sooner we keep her out of the way, the more we'll have time to rescue Violet's parents and stop the ship from crashing into the city. Lola Loud: Uh, fine. If you say so. But you owe me big time for this, Tino. Tino Tonitini (via speaker) Just shut up and do as I say. (Lola moans and puts on her fake mustache.) Evelyn Deavor: (laughs) My stupid brother's dream of making supers legal again is about to be shattered. Once this ship crashes into the city, the government will never revoke that law and will ban supers all over the world forever. Soon, everyone will learn on how to depend on themselves instead of relying on someone else fix everything for them. And no one will dare call for help from another superhero ever again! (laughs evilly) Oh, Evelyn, old girl, you are a genius. (files her nails) (Lola, Lynn, and Lori peek in through the door) Lori Loud: That's her, guys. Lola Loud: Sheesh. She's one crazy lady. Lynn Loud: Yeah, she's got a major attitude problem. I think she should see a therapist. Lori Loud: Guys, focus. This is no time for making compliments. We've got to get her out of there and stop the hypnosis. (walks up closer to the door) This had better work. (knocks on the door) Evelyn Deavor: What in the? (Evelyn sees the disguised Lori, Lynn and Lola holding an empty pizza planet box) Evelyn Deavor: (takes off the speaker, grabs a gun, and loads it with bullets) I didn't order any pizza. Lola Loud: (whispers) She's coming, guys! Let's get out of here! (Lori, with Lynn and Lola on her shoulders runs off. Evelyn answers the door and starts getting angry.) Evelyn Deavor: Something weird is going on here. (leaves) Lincoln Loud: Let's get this over with before she comes back. - - - - - - - Trapping Evelyn and the villains in the kitchen/Rescuing Bob, Helen, and Lucius - - - - Ed: Quickly, shut the door! - Luna Loud: All of the villains including Evelyn are well secured, bro! Lucy Loud: They're all locked up like you planned. Tino Tonitini: Great job, everybody! Luan Loud: I think that the kitchen is the perfect place for them to be dumped! (laughs) Get it? Tino Tonitini: (annoyed) Enough with the jokes, Luan. Now, listen up everyone. Meet me at the door near the bridge. I've got an idea on how we're going to pull those goggles off and save them. - - - - - Fluttershy: Uh, do you think it's polite enough to drop in on them like this? Tino Tonitini: Oh, come on. Now, remember guys. Keep quiet. (Tino and Sunset quietly sneak up behind Helen with a life preserver. They slowly approach her without making any sound. And in a few more seconds, they snatched her with the life preserver and began wrestling with her) Tino Tonitini: Gotcha! Gotcha, gotcha! It's okay, Helen! It's okay! We gotcha! We've come to rescue you! (Bob goes to attack Tino and Sunset. When suddenly, he is grabbed by Meganium's Vine Whip) Tish Katsufrakis: Gotcha! Radicles: Hold him down! K.O.: We can't let him escape! (Frozone prepares to launch his ice attack when he is suddenly burned by Infernape's Flamethrower.) Carver René Descartes: Sorry, Lucius. But it was for your own good. Now, Infernape, hold him down while I get the goggles off. - - - - - Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Hey, it's me! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Yeah, that's what I thought last time! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Kids? What are you... Tino Tonitini: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's okay, Helen! It's okay, it's okay! We're here to rescue you. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: You...came for us? Violet Parr: Well, we had help from Tino and the gang. Carver René Descartes: Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: Violet told us about what happened to you and we thought we'd help her and her brothers rescue you all. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Is that true? Violet Parr: (nods her head but shrugs) Don't be mad. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (hugs her children in gratitude) Oh, sweetie. How could I be mad? I'm proud. The Battle/Stopping the ship from crashing into New Urbem - - - - - - Evelyn Deavor: You stupid boy! I will not let myself be foiled by a group of children! You're just as worse as my brother and father. Always depending on supers to help save the day. (pointed the gun at Tino) I'm gonna make you regret the day you and your friends interfered with my plan! My destiny of making supers illegal will be final! And everyone will see things my way! Any last words before you die, young man? Tino Tonitini: Yeah. (pulls out a stun gun) Look, it's Buzz Lightyear! Evelyn Deavor: Where? Tino Tonitini: (activates the stun gun and zaps her) Sucker! Ending - - - - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Everyone, Helen and I have something important to say. Lola Loud: Is this some kind of trick? Or another made-up story? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: No. We just want to say we're sorry for being so overprotective to all of you. We got so caught up in worrying about your safety that we've failed to realize how capable you are in handling things. No matter how drastic they get. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: And we're sorry for being so secretive about Winston Deavor and DEVTECH. We thought if we can do this by ourselves, the law against supers will be lifted. But after what Evelyn did to us, we now realize that we've been wrong all this time. Luan Loud: If you guys knew about Winston's plan on relegalizing supers, why didn't you just come to us? Lynn Loud: Yeah, you should've said something. Lucy Loud: We could've worked something out. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (sighs) You know what, you kids are right. It was foolish of us to keep something important like that to ourselves. And it was also pretty foolish to think that we can handle everything alone just because we're adults. In fact, if you kids hadn't helped Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack foil Evelyn's plan and saved us all, we would've been goners right now. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Yeah. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: In return, we just want to say, thank you all for rescuing us. Tino Tonitini: Hey, it was nothing, really. The next time something important like this happens, you two should come to us. - - - - - - - (At the awards ceremony, all of the supers including Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone are gathered together to award Tino, his friends, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack) Winston Deavor: My fellow heroes! After 15 long years of being underground, our government's law against supers has finally been revoked! But we couldn't have made it possible without the help from some very special people who have performed an outstanding act of heroism today! Let us welcome our honored guests! (as he speaks out their names, the entire gang walks in and the supers cheer) Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike, Blisstinia, Sakura Avalon, Leo, Luna, The Human Mane 5, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, K.O., Enid, Radicles, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Bobby Santiago and his sister Ronnie Anne! And last but definitely not least, let's welcome Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's own children, Violet, Dash, and their baby brother, Jack-Jack! (Tino and all of his friends as well as Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack march up to the stand. Bob and Helen watch proudly as their children are about to be rewarded for their heroism.) Winston Deavor: Tino, my boy. It is such an honor for you and your friends to be joining us in this rarest occasion. Tino Tonitini: And it's such an honor to be here, sir. - - - Winston Deavor: And now, it is time for the proclamation of supers. Today, we celebrate a group of children who have showed us all that anyone can be a hero. (clears throat) Hear ye, hear ye, to all supers around the world, this day is rejoiced. We hereby declare and affirm that in virtue of their fiery spirit, independence, resourceful planning, and their astounding bravery, for Tino, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, and all of their friends are officially welcomed into the International Association of Supers! (Everyone cheers) Winston Deavor: And here to join us in celebration of their children is Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. (Bob and Helen step up with a box of medals for everyone.) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Violet and Dash, in you we have seen the best of our past and the best of our future. We're proud of all that you are and all that we know you've become. We're proud of both of you. And Jack-Jack, you may be a bit young for this, but I know that one day, you'll be as strong and heroic as your brother and sister. We are proud of you as well. We love all three of you for you are now heroes for real. (Helen gives her children medals and then gives them to Tino and all of his friends) - - - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic879 Category:LegoKyle14